Glam Dialogue
Guild History Glam Dialogue was created by Xalthorn at either the end of 2005 or beginning of 2006 (it's a while ago and we forget). The name Glam Dialogue was chosen as it was an anagram of 'a guildalogem'. The guild logo shape is a head, with a gem (to represent the guildalogem) in the centre of it. The colours were also chosen to match the colours of a guildalogem. Core membership of the guild has centred around Xalthorn, his in-game wife Aldarana, and their alts. Guild leadership was passed to SanityClause, one of Xalthorn's alts at the end of 2008 and he remains the nominal leader. As of October 2009, Glam Dialogue is a level 30+ guild with three guild houses (a gigantic smith house in Bonta, an average Kokonut house in the coastal village of Otomai's island, and a tower house in Pandala) and two medium sized paddocks south of Brakmar. Guild Ethos What are the main aims of the guild? *To be friendly, respectful, and courteous to all guild members and other players on Rushu. *To have fun in-game without spoiling other players' enjoyment of Dofus. *To provide help and support to other players (but not leeching) where possible. How much xp do I have to give? As much or as little as you want. Glam Dialogue was never formed with the intention of being the biggest or most powerful guild on Rushu. Does the guild have guild houses and paddocks? We currently have three guild houses and two guild paddocks and will add further houses when the guild is of the appropriate level. Members are welcome to stay the night in the houses, but the majority of the chests are locked and only the owners of the houses and the guild treasurer have access to them. Can I use your paddocks? Unfortunately, no. Our breeders, Breenna and Taishan, have spent a long time working on the guild breeding programme so that we have access to all the colour combinations, most of them purified. There is also a camelion breeding programme under way. This means that the paddocks are always full with mounts and there just isn't space for more. Can I have a mount? Non-guild members can buy mounts through Bonta salerooms. Surplus mounts are sold via the guild treasurer, Flossie, for competitive prices. Guild members can get mounts for reduced rates. Mounts provided will be babies and will need maturing to make them rideable. Raising maturity in the guild paddocks may be done at the breeders' discretion. Do you place perceptors? Not really. Members can place percs, and will need to see an officer to have this guild right activated. It is guild policy that members pay for perc placement out of their own funds and they must be aware that other guild members are not expected to defend them. Perc bashing and constantly attacking other guilds' percs is not acceptable and members found participating in this will be kicked and banned from the guild. Entry Requirements Can I join? Possibly. All levels, classes and alignments are welcome. It matters not whether you are level 2 or level 200, Bontarian or Brakmarian, a cra or a sram. However, random requests to join from strangers or characters passing through a map will not be taken seriously. We value a player's personality and attitude far higher than their level or equipment. We expect that all potential members will have taken part in several fights alongside at least two guild members who can assess suitability to join. Can my alt join? Possibly. We ask that any alts that join are active, and not taking a space from a potentially more active member. If members are going to be inactive for a long period of time, officers should be notified of the absence so players are not automatically removed from the guild. It is preferred that members are not 'account shared' and logged by different players - we like to know who we are talking to. How do I join? Fill in an application form on the guild forum http://glam.forumotion.com and someone will get back to you once the existing membership have read and responded to it. Why should I join? If you need to ask that question, then we can't answer it.